Question: Simplify $(x+15)+(100x+15)$.
Answer: Combining the $x$ terms, we have $100x+x=100x+1x=101x$.  Combining the constant terms, we have $15+15=30$.  Thus our simplified expression is $\boxed{101x+30}$.